russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyesebel, Kambal Sirena and Janella in Wonderland: An epic clash of TV mermaids
March 19, 2014 IT’S midway through March yet the excitement just keeps getting better and better in TV land as relatively younger Louise delos Reyes takes on the teen actress Janella Salvador and the veteran actress Anne Curtis in a head-on battle of ratings between the mermaids of GMA Network’s Kambal Sirena, ABS-CBN’s Dyesebel and IBC’s first venture of fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Although Kambal Sirena is pegged on the timeslot of ABS-CBN’s Ikaw Lamang, still the perceived rival of the show is obviously Dyesebel and IBC's first ever Janella in Wonderland. Obviously, the 20-year-old Louise delos Reyes is the underdog versus the 29-year-old Anne Curtis who has been in showbiz since the late 1990s and the 15-year-old teen actress Janella Salvador who has been the first project for IBC after Nikki-Grace Lim to ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart. And Filipinos love underdogs. Yet Louise has more to offer than that. She said in an interview with PEP that Kambal Sirena offers an original story (it’s plot being that Louise’s Alona is a twin mermaid to a human). That story would have been A-OK but it unfortunately, it clashed with a classic – the story of Dyesebel who has been in existence in Pinoy fictionlandia since the 1950s. It is a time-tested story incarnated eight times. In fact, ABS-CBN in essence captured a golden treasure when the rights of Mars Ravelo’s Dysebel was handed to them. For all that, Louise delos Reyes is still confident that her Kambal Sirena can compete. That’s what I love about this woman. She isn't afraid to take on a veteran as suave as Anne Curtis and Janella Salvador. She said she will do her best not to disappoint her current fanbase and instead, try to lure in more people to watch her show. New Schedule (March 24, 2014) ABS-CBN * 05:45PM: Mirabella (Julia Barretto) (in HD) * 06:30PM: TV Patrol * 07:45PM: Dyesebel (Anne Curtis) (in HD) * 08:30PM: Ikaw Lamang (Coco Martin, Kim Chiu, Julia Montes and Jake Cuenca) (in HD) * 09:15PM: The Legal Wife (Angel Locsin) (in HD) * 09:45PM: Aquino & Abunda Tonight (Kris Aquino and Boy Abunda) * 10:00PM: The Biggest Loser Doubles GMA * 05:45PM: Paraiso Ko'y Ikaw (Kim Rodriguez, Kristofer Martin, Joyce Ching and Phytos Ramirez) (in HD) * 06:30PM: 24 Oras * 07:45PM: Kambal Sirena (Louise delos Reyes) (in HD) * 08:30PM: Carmela (Marian Rivera) (in HD) * 09:15PM: Rhadora X (Jennylyn Mercado, Mark Herras, Yasmien Kurdi, Mark Anthony Fernandez) (in HD) * 09:45PM: Tim Yap Show * 10:00PM: A 100 Year Legacy IBC * 06:00PM: TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) * 06:30PM: Express Balita * 07:45PM: Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) (in HD) * 08:30PM: Maghihintay Sa'yo (Cristine Reyes) (in HD) * 09:15PM: Only Me and You (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) (in HD) * 09:45PM: Viva Box Office * 11:30PM: News Team 13 TV5 * 05:30PM: T3 Reload * 06:00PM: Aksyon * 07:00PM: Beki Boxer (Alwyn Uytingco) (in HD) * 07:30PM: Confessions of a Torpe (Ogie Alcasid, Alice Dixson, Dominic Ochoa and Gelli de Belen) (in HD) * 08:00PM: PBA (Mon, Tue, Wed & Fri); Obsession (Bianca King) (in HD) (Thurs) * 09:00PM: Asia's Next Top Model (in HD) (Thurs)